Ian Sweeney's Thomas Parody Casts
Ian Sweeney's Thomas Parody Casts are here. Casts Thomas/Family Guy Parody Casts *Gordon as Peter *Thomas as Chris *Henry as Joe *James as Quagmire *Mavis as Brenda *Diesel as Jeff Thomas/Guys and Dolls Parody Casts *Sir Topham Hatt as Alistar Cookie *Gordon as Herry *Emily as Ruby Thomas/A Little Curious Parody Casts *James as Mr. String *Emily as Lacey Thomas/Veggie Tales Parody Casts *Thomas as Bob *Percy as Larry *Gordon as Archibald *Duck as Jimmy *Duncan as Mr Lunt *Devious Diesel as Pa Grape *George as Mr Nezzer *Rheneas as Jean Claude Pea *Harold as The Squash *Oliver as Scallion #1 *Peter Sam as Junior *Trevor as West Virginia Miner *Rusty as Percy Pea *Diesel 10 as Fib *Boco as Dad Asparagus *Rusty as Rosie Grape *Derek as Tom Grape *Henry as Jerry *Skarloey as Percy *Sir Handel as Li'l Pea *Smudger as Milk Money Bandit *James as Scooter Thomas/Little Muppet Monsters Parody Casts *Diesel as Tug Monster *Mavis as Molly Monster *Peter Sam (a.k.a. Stuart) as Boo Monster *James as Scooter Thomas/An American Tail Parody Casts *James as Fievel *Henry as Henri *Emily, Mavis, and Rusty as Female Pigeons Thomas/Pyscho Dad Parody Casts *Percy as Jessie *Gordon as Mr. Ridgeway *Thomas as Jeffery Thomas/Spongebob Squarepants Parody Casts *James as Squidward *Gordon as Mr. Krabs Thomas/Snooper and Blabber Parody Casts *Thomas as Snooper *Percy as Blabber Thomas/Fraggle Rock Parody Casts *Thomas as Gobo *Duke as The Trash Heap *Peter Sam and Sir Handel as Philo and Gunge Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts *Thomas as Spyro *Annie (With Clarabel as an extra) as Sparx *James as Hunter *Mavis as Bianca *Diesel 10 as Ripto *George as Gulp *Duke as Zeke *Gator as Clettus *Oliver as Tomas *Pufle (from Casey Jr and Friends) as Delbin *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Andor *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Nestor *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bruno *Blue (from Dora The Exploer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Cosmos *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Mangus *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr and Friends) as Oswin *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Trondo *Gordon as Lindar *Toad as Astor *Boco as Alban *Theodore (from Theodore) as Gildas *Hercules (from TUGS) as Gunnar *Harvey as Darius *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Nevin *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Alvar *Warrior (from TUGS) as Thor *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Asher *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Zantor *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Egg Thieves *Splatter as Toasty *Dodge as Doctor Shemp (Both Have Same Letter D) *Cranky as Blowhard *Zorran (from TUGS) as Metalhead *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jacques *Devious Diesel as Gnasty Gnorc *Annie (with Clarabel as an extra) as Sparx *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Elora *Toby as Professor *Neville as Moneybags *Lady as Zoe *Flora as Stella *Elizabeth as Queen Finny *Caroline as Inventor Droid *Stanley as Master Chef *Hector as Yeti *Millie as Princess Ami of the Fairies *Rosie as Sheila The Kangaroo *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Sgt James Byrd *Henry as Bentley The Yeti *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent 9 *Peter Sam as Sebastian the Seal *Elizabeth as The Sorceress *Madge as Ember *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Blink *Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Flame *Neville as Moneybags *Spencer as Red *Hiro as Ignitus *Murdoch as Volteer *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Cyril *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Terrador *Emily as Cynder *Hector as Ice King *Stepney as Kane *Edward as Sparx's Father *Molly as Sparx's Mother *D261 as The Conductor *Skarloey as Mole Yair *Evil Emily as Evil Cynder *Sir Topham Hatt as The Chronicler *Skarloey as Mole Yair *Smudger as Scratch *Bulstrode as Gaul The Dark Master *Derek as Mason *S.C.Ruffey as Malefor The Dark Master Thomas/Tom and Jerry Parody Casts * Edward as Tom * Thomas as Jerry * Gordon as Spike * Percy as Nibbles * Bertie as Tyke * Henry as Meathead * James as Butch * Toby as Topsy * Stepney as Quacker * Elizabeth as Mammy Two Shoes * The Chinese Dragon as The MGM Lion Thomas/TUGS Parody Casts * Thomas as Ten Cents * Gordon as Big Mac * Toby as OJ * James as Top Hat * Henry as Warrior * Edward as Hercules * Percy as Sunshine * Duck as Grampus * Murdoch as Captain Star * Devious Diesel as Zorran * Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak * Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug * Bulgy as Captain Zero * Emily as Lillie Lightship * Mavis as Sally Seaplane * Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie * Rosie as Pearl * Derek as Izzy Gomez * Bertie as Puffa * Skarloey as The Goods Engine * Whiff as Lord Stinker * BoCo as Fire Chief * Arthur as Boomer * Oliver as Sea Rouge * Oliver (Pack) as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Max and Monty as The Pirates * Spencer as Bluenose * Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair * Fergus as Coast Guard * Terence as The Messenger * D261 as Nantucket * Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba * Hiro as Old Rusty * Harvey as Little Ditcher * Ned as Scuttlebutt Pete * Rocky as Mighty Mo * Cranky as Big Mickey * Jack as Jack * Ghost Engines as Ghost Fleet * The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon * Daisy as The Duchess * Lady as Princess Alice * Molly as SS Vienna Thomas/The Amazing World Of Gumball Parody Casts * Thomas as Gumball * Percy as Darwin * Rosie as Anais * Emily as Nicole * Henry as Richard * Rocky as Rocky * Lady as Penny * Oliver as Larry * James as Mr. Robinson * Mavis as Mrs. Robinson * Toby as Tobias * Duck as Banana Joe * Whiff as Juke * Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Carrie * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Leslie * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sussie * Edward as Mr. Small * Gordon as Principal Brown * Elizabeth as Miss Simian * Molly as Molly * Daisy as Tina * Devious Diesel as Sal Left Thumb * Hector as Hector * Sea Rouge (from TUGS) as William * Bill and Ben as The Eggheads * Donald and Douglas as The Bandage Paramedics * Bertie as Bobert * Madge as Carmen * Peter Sam as Alan * Arthur as Rob * Terence as Clayton * Isobella as Masami * Henrietta as Teri * Flora as Rachel * Millie as Penny's Sister * Toad as Anton * Duncan as Ocho * Rusty as Idaho * Sir Handel as Razor * Belle as Sarah * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Jamie * Spencer as Donut Sheriff * Duke as Santa Claus * Derek as Hot Dog Guy * Arry and Bert as Carlton and Troy * Bulgy as Bomb Guy * Patrick as Patrick Fitzgerald * Annie/Clarable as Mrs. Fitzgerald * BoCo as Harold Wilson * Marion as Jackie Wilson * Billy as Billy * Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo * Hiro as Louie * George as Mr. Kreese * Charlie as Charlie * Rheneas as Neck Beard * Oliver (Pack) as Construction Men #1 * Ned as Construction Men #2 * Skarloey as 3D Cube Employee * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Green Bear * Smudger as Jealousy * S.C.Ruffey as Rat * Zorran (from TUGS) as Pink Bear * Murdoch as Mr. Rex * The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth * Pearl (from TUGS) as Clare Cooper * Kelly as Frankie * Troublesome Trucks as Prisoners, The Virus, The Creatures Of Forest Of Doom and The Woodland Creatures * D261 as Shadow Person * Ghost Engines as Ghosts Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts * Thomas as Rayman * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy * Coaches as The Electoons * Duncan as Bzzit * Stanley as Tarayzan * James as The Musician * Duck as Joe * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark * Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones, Hunters, and Raving Rabbids * Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are both best friends just like Rayman and Globox) * Toby as Murfy * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Teensies * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates * Emily as Ly the Fairy * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bertie as Polokus * Henry as Clark * Mavis as Uglette * Toad as Ssssam * George as Jano * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Bert as Foutch * Bulstrode as Grolem 13 * The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur/Big Mama * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Lady as Bembette * Daisy as Razorwife * Rosie as Tily * Donald as Otto Psi * Douglas as Romeo Patti * Oliver as Gonzo * Hector as Andre * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums * The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar * Spencer as Count Razoff * Elizabeth as Begoniax * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren * Boco as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Smudger as The Magician Thomas/Mario Parody Casts *Thomas as Mario *Edward as Luigi *Percy as Yoshi *Rosie as Birdo *Emily as Princess Peach *Molly as Princess Daisy *Stepney as Toad *James as Wario *Diesel as Waluigi *Diesel 10 as Bowser *Skarloey as Baby Mario *Peter Sam as Baby Luigi *Smudger as Baby Yoshi *Lady as Baby Peach *Troublesome Trucks as Koopa Troopas/Goombas *Sir Handel as Toadsworth *Duncan as Bowser Jr *Gordon as Donkey Kong *Peter Sam as Diddy Kong Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog Parody Casts *Thomas as Sonic *Stepney as Tails *Percy as Knuckles *Diesel 10 as Metal Sonic *Emily as Sally *Oliver as Rotor *Lady as Sonia *Henry as Manic *Spencer as Dr. Robotnik *Edward as Chuck Throndyke *Mavis as Cosmo *Patrick as Coconuts *Toad as Big *Arry as Sleet *Bert as Dingo *Cranky as Griff *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Ari *Troublesome Trucks as Robots, SWATbots, Badniks and Bees *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Cheese *Belle as Nicole *Devious Diesel as Snively (I know, Sir Handel is good, Sir Handel and Snively are both mean) *Jack as Cluck *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Amy *Rosie as Cream *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Muttski *and more Thomas/Hugo the Troll Parody Casts *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Sir Handel as Rat *Peter Sam as Rit *Millie as Rut *Daisy as Scylla *Diesel 10 as Don Croco *Edward as King Kikurian *Percy as Fernando Thomas/Theodore Tugboat Parody Casts *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Emily as Emily *James as George *Edward as Foduck *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Mavis as Rebecca *Harvey as Shelburne *Toby as Northumberland Submarine *Merrick as Clayton *Stepney as Digby *Daisy as Carla *Hector as Guysborough *Cranky as Owen *George as Tex *Bertie as Bedford *Gordon as Stewiacke *Rosie as Pugwash *Madge as Constance *Diesel as Oliver *Donald & Douglas or Bill & Ben as Philip and Fillmore *Annie & Clarabel as Petra & Pearl *Toad as Barrington *Scruffey as Bobby *Old Slow Coach as Bonavista *Henry as Truro *Henrietta as Dorothy *Duck as Baddeck *Oliver as Nautilus *The Diesel as Cabot *Troublesome Trucks as Cabot's Cargo *Molly as Sigrid *Trevor as Blandford *Bash & Dash as Bingham & Blankton *Lord Harry/#6/Patrick (from RWS) as Snorri *Rocky as Bayswater *Lady as Isabel *Flora as Bluenose *Neville as Inverness *Hank as Canso *Terence as Kulu the Canoe *Proteus as Haliburton *Millie as Millie *BoCo as Dartmouth *Caitlin as Clementine *Isabella as Freda *The Spiteful Brakevan as Brunswick *Harold as Donald Dock *Thumper as Jasper Dock *Bluebell (from RWS) as Cocomagh *Salty as Fundy *Hiro as Shamus *Stafford as Seabright *Culdee (from RWS) as Colchester *Murdoch as Cumberland *Derek as Scally *Arthur as Chester *Bridget Hatt as Katherine *Patrick as Kirby *Ferdinand as Kingston *Isabel (from RWS) as Clare *Frank (from RWS) as S.S. Malarkey *Mike (from RWS) as Igloo *Stephen Hatt as Louis *Dowager Hatt as Queen Stephanie *Caroline as Caroline *Primrose (from RWS) as Emma Sophia *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Linda *Victoria (from RWS) as Gloria Cornwallis *Helena (from RWS) as Margaree Pride *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Gregor *Catherine (from RWS) as Catherine *The Mountain Railway Truck (from RWS) as Jennifer *Pip (from RWS) as Julia *Emma (from RWS) as Margaret *Belle as Olympia *Duke as William B. *The Horrid Lorries as The Rhyming Rock Brothers of Ecum Secum Thomas/Croc Parody Casts * Thomas as Croc * Emily as Beany The Bird * Hiro as King Rufus * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Charlie, Whiff, Scruff, and Harold as The Gobbos * Diesel 10 as Baron Dante * Daisy as Flibby * Spencer as Neptuna * Bulgy as Fosley * George as Feeble * Hector as Demon Itsy * Smudger as Chumly * D261 as Cactus Jack * Percy as Swap Meet Pete * Edward as Croc's Father * Molly as Croc's Mother * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Baron Dante's Dantinis * Devious Diesel as Pirate Dantinis Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts *James as Aku Aku (I think James would be suit Aku Aku, because they are both vain and father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *D261 as Uka Uka *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) *Edward as Crunch Bandicoot (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Crash and Crunch are) *Harold as Dr. Neo Cortex's Hovering Balloon *Douglas as Chick Gizzard Lips *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Von Clutch *Spencer as Dr. Neo. Cortex *Mavis as Pasadena Opossum *Salty as Dr N.Gin *Henry as Tiny Tiger *Devious Diesel as Dr. N Trophy *Derek as Nitrous Oxide *Skarloey as Polar *Percy as Dingodile *Rheneas as Pura *Billy as Willie Wumpa Cheeks﻿ Thomas/Tickety Toc Parody Casts * Thomas as Tommy * Emily as Tallulah * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Pufferty (Both trains) * Billy as Hopparoo * Murdoch as McCoggins * Mavis as Madame Au Lait * Edward as Battersby * Lady as Chikidee * Molly as Lopsiloo * Percy as Tooteroo * Bill, Ben and Flora as the Spring Chicks Thomas/Star Wars Parody Casts * Thomas as Luke Skywalker * Emily as Princess Leia * Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Duke as Yoda * James as Han Solo * Murdoch as Chewbacca * Toby as C3-PO * Percy as R2-D2 * Donald/Douglas as Lando Calrissian * Diesel 10 as Darth Vader * Stanley as Anakin Skywalker * Diesel as Emperor Palpatine * Bulgy as Jabba the Hutt * Spencer as Count Dooku * Mavis as Padme Amidala * D261 as General Grievous * Splatter as Nute Gunnray * Dodge as Rune Haako * Old Stuck-Up as Poggle the Lesser * Arry as Wat Tombar * Bert as San Hill * George as Darth Maul * Gordon as Mace Windu * Henry as Qui Gon Jinn * Duck as Captain Panaka * Duncan as Watto * Skarloey as Young Anakin * Smudger as Young Boba Fett Thomas/Indiana Jones Parody Casts * Thomas as Indiana Jones * Toby as Henry Jones Sr. * Duck as Mutt Williams * Emily as Marion Ravenwood * Rosie as Willie Scott * Percy as Short Round * Gordon as Sallah * Elizabeth as Elsa Schneider * Daisy as Irina Spalko * Diesel as Rene Belloq * Arry as Colonel Dietrich * Bert as Arnold Toht * George as Lao Che * Bulgy as Colonel Vogel * Spencer as Walter Donovan * Diesel 10 as Mola Ram * D261 as George Mac MacHale * Henry as Harold Ox Oxley * Oliver as Marcus Brody * James as Wu Han * Edward as Shaman * Salty as Zalim Singh * Scruffey as The Sacrifice Victim Thomas/The Land Before Time Parody Casts * Thomas as Littlefoot * Percy as Chomper * Molly as Ruby * Emily as Ali * Rosie as Ducky * Mavis as Cera * Stepney as Petrie * Oliver as Spike * Diesel 10 as Red Claw * Splatter as Screech * Dodge as Thud * The Chinese Dragon as Sharptooth * Edward as Pterano * Rusty as Rinkus * George as Sierra * Gordon as Topsy * Henry as Mr. Thicknose * Murdoch as Bron * Duck as Shorty * Bertie as Guido * Peter Sam as Mo * Flora as Petrie's Mother * James as Rhett * Dennis as Mr. Clubtail * Donald and Douglas as Ozzy and Strut * Hiro as Archie * Madge as Tria * Lady as Tricia * Hector as Doc * Toby as Rooter * Old Slow Coach as Littlefoot's Grandma * Boco as Littlefoot's Grandpa * Billy as Hyp * Derek as Mutt * Sir Handel as Nod * Diesel as Icky * Daisy as Dil * Bill/Ben as Tippy * Spencer as Papa Sharptooth * Elizabeth as Mama Sharptooth * D261 as Giganotosaurus Thomas/Balto Parody Casts * Thomas as Balto * Emily as Jenna * Oliver as Boris * Bill and Ben as Muk and Luk * Diesel as Steele * Rosie as Rosy * Mavis as Dixie * Daisy as Sylvie * Toby as The Tellagragh Guy * Percy as Nikki * James as Kaltag * Gordon as Star * Duck as The Head Barndog * Diesel 10 as The Bear * Sir Topham Hatt/Lady Hatt as Rosy's Parents * Lille Lightship (From TUGS) as Older Rosy * Sally Seaplane (From TUGS) as Intro Girl Thomas/Babes in Toyland (1997) Parody Casts * James as Mr. Dumpty * Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as The Toyland Express * Skarloey as Jack * Millie as Jill * Thomas as Tom Piper * Emily as Mary Lamb * Bertie as Mary's Lamb * Spencer as Barnaby Crookedman * Duncan as Scat * D261 as The Bear Trap * The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Mice * Jack and the Pack as The Soldiers * Diesel 10 as The Goblin King * The Troublesome Trucks as The Goblins * Bill and Ben as Gonzargo and Rodringo Thomas/Toad Patrol Parody Casts * Thomas as Fur Foot * Emily as Beauty Stem * Rosie as Elf Cup * James as Shaggy Mane * Henry as Puff Ball * Mavis as Oyster * Toby as Slippery Jack * Percy as Panther Cap * Edward as Earth Star * Sir Topham Hatt as Mistle Toad Thomas/Horrid Henry Parody Casts * Diesel as Horrid Henry * Thomas as Perfect Peter * Lady Hatt as Henry's Mum * Sir Topham Hatt as Henry's Dad * Bulstrode as Fang the Hamster * Bertie as Fluffy the Cat * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Mutant Max * Arry as Rude Ralph * Bert as Mischievous Mike * Daisy as Moody Margaret * Toby as Margaret's Dad * Old Slow Coach as Margaret's Mum * Mavis as Sour Susan * Edward as Brainy Brian * Henry as Anxious Andrew * Percy as Goody-Goody Gordon * Duck as Tidy Ted * Oliver as Spotless Sam * Emily as Gorgeous Gurinder * Molly as Lazy Linda * Rosie as Singing Soraya * Lady as Prissy Polly * Spencer as Pimply Paul * Boco as Aerobic Al * Murdoch as Beefy Bert * Arthur as Jolly Josh * Dennis as Weepy William * Whiff as Greedy Graham * George as Slimy Sammy * Elizabeth as Miss Battle-Axe * Caroline as Mrs Battle-Axe * Madge as Miss Lovely * Gordon as Mr. Mossy * Belle as Mrs. Mossy * Mrs. Percival as Miss OddBod * The Angry Policeman as Soggy Sid * James as Stuck-Up Steve * Flora as Rich Aunt Ruby * George as Bossy Bill * Hector as Big Boss * Diesel 10 as Mr Nerdon * Salty as Robot Pirate * The Troublesome Trucks as The Killer Boy Rats * Skarloey as Peter's Angel * Smudger as Peter's Devil * The Stationmaster's Wife as Rabid Rebecca * Bill and Ben as Peter's Children Thomas/The Wind in the Willows Parody Casts * Percy as Mole * Thomas as Ratty * Toby as Badger * James as Toad * Skarloey as Billy Rabbit * Duck as Ernest * Emily as Georgina * Duke as Auberon Mole * Henry as Thomas * Diesel as The Jailer * Rosie as The Jailer's Daughter * Troublesome Trucks as The Weasels * S.C.Ruffey as The Chief Weasel * The Spiteful Break Van as The Weasel Henchman * The Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Other Weasels * Daisy as Ms. Carrington Moss * Smudger as The Clerk * Bulgy as The Policeman * Dennis as Alfred * Elizabeth as The Fat Bargewoman * Edward as Reggie * Molly as Rosemary * George as Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad * Lady as Alice Thomas/The Simpsons Parody Casts * Henry as Homer * Emily as Marge * Skarloey as Bart * Mavis as Lisa * Millie as Maggie * Gremlin as Santa's Little Helper * Sir Topham Hatt's Cat as Snowball * Duke as Grandpa Abe * Donald as Lenny * Douglas as Carl * James as Moe * Edward as Ned Flanders * Molly as Maude Flanders * Bill & Ben as Rod & Todd Flanders * Diesel as Mr. Burns * Fergus as Mr. Smithers * Gordon as Principal Skinner * Elizabeth as Agnes Skinner * Duck as Martin * Thomas as Milhouse * Madge as Edna Krabappel * Cranky as Krusty the Clown * Salty as The Sea Captain * Harvey as Barney * Toby as Sideshow Mel * Diesel 10 as Sideshow Bob * Lady as Allison Taylor Thomas/Madagascar Parody Casts *Thomas as Alex *James as Marty *Emily as Gloria *Henry as Melman Thomas/The Loud House Parody Casts * Thomas as Lincoln Loud * Percy as Clyde McBride * Daisy as Lori Loud * Molly as Leni Loud * Belle as Luna Loud * Flora as Luan Loud * Rosie as Lynn Loud * Mavis as Lucy Loud * Isobella and Elizabeth as Lana and Lola Loud * Madge as Lisa Loud * Lady as Lily Loud * Emily as Ronnie-Anne Category:Ian Sweeney